You are (not) Loved
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: "Well, I thought you wouldn't want Misato wondering why you have a raging goddamn erection camped out in your pants," she said, trying to press her lips together to keep from laughing, twirling a piece of hair of her fingers. Asuka Langley was going to be the death of Shinji Ikari.


**Notes at the end. One thing before we start though, I took a lot of aspects from both the original and rebuild series.  
**

Text messaging: **"Bold sentences."  
**

Flashbacks: _"In full italics." Will probably have a break line to separate from the main story to the past unless it's a quote, which will be in italics._

 **Warnings: Sex, language, violence, angst. Hope you enjoy! There's also, like, religious stuff, too, I guess? I'm not religious at all, but NGE is so that's kinda why I figured add more religious factors, I guess? I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but I'd figure I'd add a sorta warning just in case!  
**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 _You are (not) Loved_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_  
**

 _Year 2015_

If someone looked upon the situation, they'd probably think they were about to get into a physical fight in the middle of an alleyway and it wouldn't be exactly surprising, considering it was Shinji and Asuka, but they were actually on better terms right now than they ever have been. Of course, though, they were actually irritated with one another at the moment. It wouldn't really be _that_ surprising if they ended getting into a fight, after all.

Asuka relaxes only slightly, crossing her arms under her breasts and putting her weight onto one leg. "You haven't mentioned what happened the other night to any one, right?" She doesn't look at him when she speaks- just that same dismissive, uninterested face.

Shinji shakes his head. "How could I when you were watching me like a damn hawk the entire day?"

The redhead rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms- a pause- and recrosses them; she switches the side her weight is put on. "Don't you understand this is pretty serious?" She asks, brows furrowed as she finally looks at him. "I mean, would you want me to tell Hikari or anyone else that you moan like a woman?"

Shinji wished he could have just died on the damn spot. If he had had any actual form of an ego beforehand, it would have shattered on the fucking spot. And yet, the little bit of any self confidence he had mustered up had dwindled away and sunken into hell, where it'd torture him once he got there.

Asuka laughs suddenly, holding her sides. "Idiot, I actually think it's kinda hot, to be honest," her arms are back to being folded under her chest and her weight resumed being put onto one side. Shinji might as well have died, again, and gone to- well, somewhere. He wasn't sure if he was in Hell or Heaven, honestly. "I mean, I've always had a thing for feminine males- and I guess women, in general, too..."

There it is.

She never gave "compliments" without a price- there was always a catch when it came to Asuka Langley Soryu.

"Th-thanks... I guess?" Shinji offers, shuffling awkwardly despite not wanting to look "weak" in front of her, his eyes lowering to the ground, but when she sighs loudly, he looks up at her again. She looks annoyed, as usual.

She doesn't say anything at first, however- not usual.

"What do you think we should do?" Asuka didn't look at him when she finally broke the silence, just like earlier.

"What do you mean?" The boy asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

She's sighs even louder, nearly throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "God, you're such an idiot!" She exclaims, walking away for a second before rushing towards him suddenly. She stops right in front of him, contrasting just a few seconds ago when they were nearly ten feet away from each other. She had an aura of anger around her nearly the color of her hair. Good fucking lord was she gorgeous.

"What do you think I mean, idiot?" Asuka is yelling in his face and he hates it more than anything. He simply can't stand when she's up in his face, screaming at him. Thankfully, she backs away- relaxes. Crosses her arms under her chest again- shifting her weight for several seconds before she speaks again and she is quiet when she does. "I'm asking you if we should continue... uh..." she strains to find the right words again, but then gestures between the both of them, "I guess whatever you want to call what we have going on right now..."

Shinji might as well have died on the spot. Or he wished he had. "Wait... Wait, what?"

Asuka slaps her hands over her face, yelling into them out of frustration. "Honestly, third child, how thick is your skull anyway?" He doesn't know what to say to that, or, well, anything she's said in the last two minutes, so he just waits till she composes herself again. This time she completely relaxes and stands up straight, meeting his gaze with a fierce look. "I'm asking you, _third_ , if want to continue what we have going on right now."

"Uh..." is all he can manage to say. All things considered, the "Great Asuka Langley Soryu" just asked him if he wanted to be her goddamn fuck buddy. This was something to be put in the history books, for God's sake. How would any other fourteen-year-old guy react anyway? He nearly laughs when he imagines a guy orgasming on the spot if it had been anyone else.

"Well?"

Shinji nearly jumps at the loud sound of her voice. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, averting his gaze from her. "I-I mean, that sounds o-okay with me, b-but are you okay with it, A-Asuka?" He asks, clearly his throat.

Another sigh. "If I wasn't okay with it, why do you think I'd even ask? If I wasn't at least even slightly comfortable with that, I wouldn't have let what happened the other night, well, happen..." Asuka says, calm and there's silence between them for another minute, neither quite knowing what exactly to say. Asuka ends up breaking the silence yet again, ultimately. "I mean, this might be good for both of us, because I've heard daily sex _is_ good for people, y'know? A-and if you're okay with this, then I am, too." Wait... Did she just stutter?

Shinji takes a deep breath and exhales, nodding his head. This almost feels like a confession, even though he knows it's completely _not_ what it is. "O-okay, Asuka, yeah... Y-yeah that sounds good for us..."

Her cheeks were tinted slightly red. "And you know this d-doesn't mean I-I like you or anything you know that, r-right?" She was nearly yelling at him again. Yeah, she was stuttering alright.

He nodded quickly, but laughed lightly. "Obviously, Asuka. You hate me too much to ever like me."

He must have made her angry again with those words, because she stormed off in the direction of their apartment.

Jesus Christ, what did he do to get himself into this mess?

* * *

Shinji is buttoning his shirt and getting ready for school the next day when he hears the door to his room slide open; he quickly spins on his heel to see who it is, but only sees a wisp of red hair before the owner of said hair has her lips smashed against his, making him stumble back until the back of his calves hit the side of his bed. Asuka's hands are gripping his arms, keeping her to him as she urges him to sit down- to which he complies wholeheartedly.

Climbing onto his lap, Asuka's hands trail up from the tops of his arms to his neck and threading her fingers through his hair and- oh, Jesus fucking Christ, he thought he was gonna pass out right there from all the blood from his head going down to his _other_ head. The worst thing was that he knew he wouldn't have enough time to get rid of it before they left so he'd have to spend their first class with a raging fucking boner. Even worse, however, was that Asuka knew full well what she was doing. If anything, it was on purpose.

Shinji opened his mouth and they parted for a few seconds before she leaned forward and forced her tongue into his mouth, making him moan into her and his grip tighten on her waist. And then her hips ground against his and he thought he might lose it then and there; he tore his mouth away from Asuka's, trailing his lips down her neck and stopping at her collarbone, murmuring against her skin, "I gotta make lunch for us."

She wiggled her hips again, urging a small moan from him. "Don't bother," she said as she lifted herself from him, smiling menacingly. "You'll be spending lunch with me. I'll text you before the end of our first class where to meet me, okay?"

Before Shinji can say anything in return, Asuka had already left and he sits there on his bed completely dumbfounded, but somehow manages to break himself out of his stupor to finish buttoning his shirt, wishing he didn't have to tuck his shirt in and also wishing his pants weren't so fucking tight. When he walks out of his room, he's fixing his hair but stops in the middle when he sees Asuka standing by the door giving him that stupid fucking look. He _hated_ that look. That look that said "I know what I've done and it's fucking _great_ " when her gaze shifted from his messy hair and his boner. The brown haired boy groans out of frustration before making his way towards the door where she stood.

Asuka sighs and grabs his wrist, pulling him out of the door, "Let's go, idiot."

"Bye, Misato!" Shinji yells out just as said woman comes out of her room, looking confused when she sees them leaving. He barely sees her wave her hand in goodbye before Asuka slams the door on their way out. "Jesus, Asuka, slow down. We're gonna be way early for school if you keep going at this pace!" She stopped suddenly and whipped around to face him, a smile twisted on to her face.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want Misato wondering why you have a raging goddamn erection camped out in your pants," she said, trying to press her lips together to keep from laughing, twirling a piece of hair of her fingers. He almost wanted to ask where her bubblegum was **(A/N: You know those movies where the stereotypical 'bitch' character always twirls her hair and blows bubbles w/ gum? Well, yeah that's what I'm referencing basically)**. The gaze in her eyes turned into to something else and her grip on his wrist tighten and she suddenly pulled him towards her, their faces mere centimeters apart. To Asuka's surprise, he pressed their lips together, and his hand, that she wasn't holding in a death grip, caressing up her waist and then down again.

The redhead ripped herself away, quickly turning away from him before beginning to drag him towards school once more. She definitely gave off the aura that she was pissed, yet again. Thankfully, she loosened her grip around his wrist once they got closer to school and let Asuka walk a few feet ahead, trailing behind purposefully.

Walking to class was so agonizingly slow for Shinji, having to sit in his seat before class started with Asuka leaning over his desk, her breasts so close to his face he wanted to ask them if they knew about personal space. Any other time, any other goddamn place, he wouldn't mind. But they were at _school for Christ's sake_ and Shinji couldn't do a _damn thing_.

Thankfully, Asuka strutted towards Hikari, who gave Asuka a weird look when noticing how early they were. Maybe he would have just enough time to-

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he nearly had a heart attack. Pulling it out and grimacing when he realized who it was who texted him.

 **"Chill out, idiot, you look like you're about to bust a nut in the middle of the classroom."**

Shinji literally wanted to fucking scream.

 **"Asuka, you're _killing_ me."**

He thought he saw her silently laugh out of the corner of his eyes.

 **"Well, at least you have lunch to look forward to, idiot."**

 **"Oh, yeah, like that helps with the 'raging goddamn erection I have camped out in my pants' a quote credited to Asuka Langley."**

 **"Start waking up earlier and maybe we can make out longer _and_ you can jack off afterwords, too."**

 **"You'd think the 'Great Asuka' would need all the beauty sleep she could get."**

 **"Not that you're wrong in a sense, idiot, but I, the Great Asuka, am beautiful enough. Any more beautiful and my beauty might actually blind people. Wouldn't that be just tragic?"**

He nearly wanted to roll his eyes but he knew she was watching him like a hawk... again. However, Shinji couldn't help but admire the confidence Asuka held in herself. Her ego was so big that it was nearly a physical presence. It's like, "Hello, I'm Shinji, and this is Asuka Langley Soryu and here's Asuka's Ego."

Class started much quicker than he anticipated, but he remembered that today's first class was History and they'd be hearing about the Second Impact _again_ from their teacher who spoke so slow that by the time he was finished the Third Impact might have already started. It got even worse because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Asuka, especially when every time she moved the skirt of her uniform went up ever so slightly, the curve of her thighs becoming more pronounced. Jesus, he couldn't believe he got to be between those godlike legs _holy shit_.

His phone vibrated again.

 **"You're drooling, idiot."**

That wasn't the first time she'd said that to him. She'd said that less than a week ago the night she came in his room. But if his dick got any harder it was gonna turn into diamond, especially with all the pressure his pants were putting on it.

 **"Asuka, I think I'm _dying_."**

 **"Don't worry, you only have, what? An hour or two till lunch?"**

 **"Oh, yeah, thanks for the reassurance."**

 **"No problem lmao."**

All Shinji could think to do was put his head down and try to sleep through the rest of this class and, hopefully, the next. Somehow, he was able to do just that, but he kept having dreams about Asuka so it didn't really help with the whole boner situation, that was for sure. Kensuke ended up waking him up right before the lunch break started, and Shinji's gaze couldn't help but move towards Asuka every so often- much to his own annoyance.

"So, Ikari, I noticed you didn't bring your lunch this morning. What's the princess gotta say about that?" Toji asks, glaring very obviously over in Asuka's general direction.

Shinji shrugged, focusing on getting a little dirt from underneath his short nails. "Said something about trying to lose weight, I think," he offered, keeping his eyes on his hands. He hoped he wasn't as bad as a liar as everyone said.

Both Toji and Kensuke shrugged it off, thankfully, and hurried towards the lunchroom when the bell rang. Asuka had left, too, so he patiently waited for the text to-

 **"Go to that one storage room they don't use that much anymore. You know where that is right?"**

He did, thankfully, and tried to head there as quickly, but nonchalantly, as possible. Once Shinji arrived, he hurried in and closed the door, locking it just before Asuka grabbed his hips and turning him around to face her, quickly pushing their lips together as she had earlier that morning. Her hands moved from his hips to his ass, smiling against his lips when he groaned into her mouth, grinding his hips into hers.

Asuka ripped her mouth from his and turned her head to point to a dusty table just a few feet away from them; he pressed their mouths together again, both of them stumbling backwards until Asuka hit the edge of the table and he lifted her onto it, but removed his hands from her hip to the table on either side of her.

 _"If we're gonna make this a 'thing' then we're gonna have to set some ground rules okay?-"_

Asuka used her hands that still had a grasp on his ass to push his hips towards her, as a little incentive on what she wanted; thankfully he wasn't as dense as he appeared because his hips met hers again and she thought she might lose it. The redhead pulled her whole body away from his, rather reluctantly, hurriedly pushing up the skirt of her uniform.

God, were those panties new? He did the laundry, he's seen enough underwear to last him a lifetime with all the _stains_ to last him two lifetimes. Now, if the underwear had been on _anyone_ else it probably wouldn't be as hot, but, _Christ_ , you did have to take into consideration that was actually the most gorgeous human being he'd ever met. But all he could do was stare, his hands frozen by either side of her body- although his eyes did all but stay in one place.

 _"The ground rules are: don't touch unless I say so,-"_

It was one of the few rules she set down and he wasn't about to defy it, that was for sure. However, Asuka noticed this and laughed lightly, grabbing his wrists and placing them on her thighs. "It's okay. You can touch. Touching's fine when I'm obviously into it, idiot." She said, half mocking. "It'd be pretty damn boring if all you did was put your dick in me, so I mean...?"

Shinji laughed breathlessly, moving his hands up her thighs slowly, taking hold of the waistband of her underwear and waited till she lifted her hips to pull them down her legs before shoving them in his pocket and spreading her legs further apart. He bent down, his arms wrapping around her thighs to keep them apart as he lowered his head between them and _ever so slowly_ licked the seam of her pussy- smiling against her when he heard her groan from half pleasure and half irritation.

"We don't have much time, you know that, right-"

Shinji cut her off but lightly scraping his teeth on her clit, causing her legs to spasm for a second. He laughed and unwrapped one of his arms from around her legs, inserting one finger into her, keeping his mouth on her clitoris. He very soon put another finger in, thrusting them accordingly.

" _Oh my God_ ," She groaned out through clenched teeth, balling her fists at her side and arching her back as he eased another finger into her, curling them inside. He very soon found her g-spot inside her and massaged it as his mouth _sucked_ on the bud of nerves. "S-Shinji...!" Said boy looked up at her expectantly, grip tightening on her leg that was spasming furiously. "Oh _God_ , Shinji, you need _to stop right now._ " Asuka reached out, grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him up to her, pushing their mouths together; she had to admit, it was a little gross tasting herself in his mouth, but it definitely wasn't the grossest taste that she could imagine, all things considered; I mean, he _could_ have been eating her ass and not her pussy.

The redhead flipped their positions to where his back was on the table, crouching over him with another smile twisted onto her face. She reached for his belt, quickly unbuckling it before pulling on both his pants and boxers, barely pulling them down to the middle of his thighs before positioning herself above his dick, the tip resting against her, and her hips about to descend-

Shinji takes a hold of her hips, stopping her. Asuka almost looked infuriated and completely confused at the same time, "Shinji, what the fuck?"

"...Are you sure you want to have sex for the first time in one of our school's old ass storage sheds?" He asked, completely serious despite Asuka letting out laughter.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Asuka said between laughter, leaning down till their lips were almost touching before swiftly moving to whisper in his ear, "Don't you know that virginity is a social construct made up by men to control women?" she pushed the head of him inside her, leaning up from his ear and put her hands on his chest, easing herself down on him a lot more quickly than he expected. She sucked in a breath when skin met skin.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asks weakly, hands roaming up from her knees to her waist; she sent him another look.

"You really don't know anything about women, do you? It's not supposed to hurt the first time if you actually know how to pleasure a girl. At least you know how to do the latter, it seems," Asuka said, lifting herself back up and only pausing for nearly a second before slamming back down, "Aah fuck..." her voice was breathless, her grip on his shirt tightening as her back arched forward; she picked up her on pace, hips continuing to meet his repeatedly, her breath hitching every time their skin met and he was completely sheathed inside her once more.

Shinji was literally _losing_ himself in everything that was Asuka Langley- physically and mentally. She was tightening around him and, from what he could tell, she was close (probably helpful from when he had just been eating her out a couple of minutes ago) and he wanted to make sure she came before him. He _had_ to. Shinji kept her still with his arms around her waist, pausing her movements which made her outwardly annoyed until his hips slammed upwards into hers much harder and deeper than she had been able to. But, Jesus, her ass was totally going to be bruised from his bony hips digging into her. He slammed inside Asuka again and she leaned back, letting out a drawn out moan when he hit her g-spot causing her to throw her head back.

"Ooh God, I'm close- I-I'm s-so cl-close...!" Asuka moaned, gasping and stuttering all over the place, unable to stay still due to being so near orgasm. This only edged him on further, quickening his pace and somehow able to keep up his stamina in order to keep it hard and quick. God, he was losing it.

The redhead suddenly grabbed his face, breaking him out of his sort of 'trance', causing him to open his eyes and- Jesus, she looked even better wrecked with pleasure. "Shinji, if you cum inside I will literally break your fucking dick, you got that? You better fucking tell-" He gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips, cutting her off as he slammed into even harder than before until she came finally, tightening painfully around him. Asuka let out a silent moan as she continued to move her hips on top of him through her orgasm- her entire body tense with pleasure; she slowly lifting herself up until he was out of her, her hand reaching down and grasping his member with that smug ass smile plastered on her lips. It only took a couple hard strokes until he had the literal best orgasm of his life.

He was definitely stroking her ego more than she was stroking his dick, that was for sure.

After he came down from his orgasm high, Asuka leaned down and pushed their lips together for and uncharacteristically long and lazy kiss; she was the first to pull away, gazing at him curiously with a seemingly genuine smile on her face. She looked tired, but utterly satisfied.

"What?" Shinji asked, pressing his lips together to suppress a smile. He was in literal disbelief, considering he _actually_ just fucked Asuka Langley, possibly one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met.

Asuka shrugged, laughing lightly as she laid on the table beside him and stared up at the ceiling. They sat there silently for a couple of minutes catching their breaths, before Shinji got up, pulling up his pants and was relieved that all the tension was finally gone from his pants. The redhead followed suit, pulling down the skirt of her uniform, suddenly spinning in circles, cursing silently.

"...Asuka?"

"Have you seen my underwear?"

The brown haired boy patted his pockets, stopping. "Oh, yeah," He reached inside his left pocket, pulling them out and handing them to her, finding it hard not to watch her slip them back on. She stepped towards him, body pressed against him, and leaning up and pressing their lips together once more- long and deep just like before, humming in satisfaction as they pulled apart.

"I bet you're glad that lunch finally rolled around, huh?" She asked, her lips upturned and her hands gripping his ass _again_. Asuka noticed his irritation and laughed, giving his lips a quick kiss before tearing herself away from him and heading towards the door, Shinji following suit. They stood two feet away from each other, not wanting to look suspicious as they started walking back to their classroom. Shinji checked his phone and they had about ten minutes to spare. "Do mind if we have sex again tonight?" the redhead asked, her voice nearly a whisper, slowing down so they matched pace.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Again?"

She looked irritated now, but answered, "Yes, again."

"Why?"

Asuka huffed in anger, but a group of people walked passed them, doing severely obvious double takes at the sight of Shinji and Asuka being in the same space together without being forced to. When they were finally out of earshot of the group, she spoke again. "Because I'm starting my period in like two days, which means we can't have sex for like a week because I'm definitely not letting you fuck me with all that blood and plus it' just _uncomfortable_ , possibly more because I'm _never_ in the mood for like another week after I'm off of it. So, _indulge_ me a little bit for right now because you aren't getting inside me for _two weeks_ , idiot."

Shinji visibly paled the longer he thought on it. "Okay, you got it, we'll have sex again tonight. Maybe even after that, too, if you're up for it."

Asuka laughed outright, nearly throwing her head back from laughter- simply because Shinji was _dead_ serious. "Good thing its Sunday tomorrow, right?" She stopped for a moment, patting the side of her uniform where her pockets were, frowning. "Do you have your wallet on you?" her blue eyes met his and he patted all his pockets, frowning with her.

"Sorry, no. Why?"

They began walking again. "Well, I was hoping we could buy condoms so we wouldn't have to be stressing out the entire time we're having sex, you know?" She said, crossing her arms under her chest, looking up towards the sky and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Oh shit, yeah, you're right," Shinji murmured, "Well, we could just run home and make a quick trip to the store?"

Asuka pursed her lips, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Shinji opens the door to the classroom for Asuka, who gave him a look of irritation, yelling at him that she "was perfectly capable of opening the goddamn door by herself", that he knew that was more for show than anything else, but he couldn't help but laugh nonetheless, shaking his head before noticing Rei standing behind him; he let her slide past him before he slid the door shut behind him.

The brown haired boy went to walk towards his seat, but barely noticed Rei still standing in front of him. Luckily, he just missed running into her by nearly a second, holding his hand over his heart in attempt to slow it down. "Uh, hey, Rei." He said, smiling somewhat nervously. Jesus, she was giving him this stare down like she knew something.

"Hello, Ikari," Her voice was soft, but her eyes and body language seemed to stay more rigid.

"How's your day been?" Shinji asks, shoving his hands in his pockets. He _really_ hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt, especially considering it felt like he was being interrogated by his mom, or something along those lines. Like, if you came home after curfew drunk and you're trying really hard to convince your mom you weren't just at a party getting fucking wasted.

"I know about yours and Pilot Soryu's physical relations, Pilot Ikari," Rei said blatantly, and _much too_ loudly for Shinji's nerves and paranoia. He dragged the blue haired girl out of the room, barely catching a glimpse of the very confused Asuka on the other side of the room before he slid the door shut.

Shinji let go of her hand when they were out of ear shot of the classroom. If he wasn't panicking before, he definitely was now. "Rei, how do you know about Asuka and me?"

"I overheard the two of you arguing yesterday beside the school," She offered, sounding almost uninterested, "I also saw the two of you walk in and out of the storage room and also overheard the conversation you had on the way to the classroom. I then concluded that you and Pilot Soryu were having 'sexual relations' and/or 'sexual intercourse'."

Shinji groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Okay, but you _can't_ tell-"

"Do not worry, I will not tell Commander Ikari,"

"No, no, no. You can't tell _anyone_ about Asuka and I's _'sexual relations'_ , okay?" He stressed.

"I understand. No one will find out by my word of mouth."

Shinji let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rei. I really appreciate it."

He heard the door slide open to their classroom up ahead and then Asuka's head pop out, looking in each directions until she saw them, immediately sliding the door shut with, seemingly, as much force as she could muster before stomping their way. The redhead looked furiously between them, before spitting out in a hushed tone, "What's going on here?" She crossed and uncrossed her arms, switched her weight to her left, and then her right, before settling on the left side.

"Rei-"

"I have recently discovered that Pilot Soryu and Pilot Ikari have been having sexual relations for nearly a week now," Her tone is as bland as always when she speaks.

Asuka puts on a look of disgust. "Ayanami, how could you even _speak_ of such a thing. Why would I ever-"

"Asuka, she saw and heard us together explicitly _talking_ about it." Shinji interrupts, letting out an irritated sigh.

Asuka purses her lips, switching her weight back to her right leg, but otherwise, stayed silent.

All three stayed completely silent for nearly a minute before Rei's soft voice almost seemed to cut through it when she asked, "Does this mean that Pilot Soryu and Ikari are, as they say, 'going out'?" This was a question that neither Asuka nor Shinji wanted to be asked, or think on, for that matter.

"No," They answered in unison. Rei seemed almost confused by their answer.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"We're not dating," Asuka repeated, looking far more irritated than before, "We're only having sex. That's it."

Rei's eyebrows shot up, looking rather surprised by Asuka's elaboration. "Thank you, Pilot Soryu, for your explanation," was all the First Child offered before heading towards the classroom once more. Asuka gave Shinji a serious, but anger and irritated filled, look before stomping towards the door behind Rei.

"We've only been 'together' for one day and we've already been found out," Shinji thinks, sighing again.

* * *

Asuka huffed in frustration as she continued scrolling through her phone, sitting on Shinji's thighs. She looked between her phone, the condom in her hand, and his dick standing up before her.

"Is it really _that_ hard to put on a condom?"

She sent him a glare. "We have to make sure it's put on _right_ , idiot. I'm not taking any chances," the redhead handed him her phone, telling him to hold it up for her, squinting her eyes as she tore open the condom wrapping, pausing a moment to look at her phone that, he assumed, was helping with how to put a condom on, considering neither of them had any idea on how to do so. Shinji would've assume it'd be easy, but, according to Asuka, "you need to know how to put it on exactly right or they were gonna end up with a kid that had her great looks but Shinji's social anxiety" and that "it would not do."

Finally, she rolled it on to him and sat back, looking unnecessarily proud of herself with her arms crossed under her naked breasts. He wants to be irritated, considering how long it took for her to figure everything out, but he couldn't help but laugh out how legitimately serious and proud she was. The older boy leaned up on his elbows, pressing their lips together momentarily before Asuka forced his back to hit the bed again, her egotistical smile spread wide across her lips, waving her finger at him as attempt to "scold" him (it didn't quite work considering she still had that smile).

And as she sunk herself down onto him, the rest of his brain practically shut itself off. Everything he did was off of instinct- what he thought he should do, what might feel good, what was okay and what didn't over step the boundaries they had set for each other.

Asuka was gorgeous on top of him, there was no doubt about it, but part of him hated her being on top because she couldn't get the pace that he _knew_ they both loved _and_ she couldn't find that sweet spot inside of her like he could. But one of Asuka's rules was very much based on control. Asuka's whole life was based on control. She needed to be in control of everyone and everything in order to even feel in control of her own self and her life.

Maybe they fit together so well since Asuka could easily control and Shinji could easily be controlled?

No, it wasn't exactly that he was easily controlled, it was more that he felt useless and some of the only times he felt useful were when he was being controlled and/or used. That was odd, wasn't it? Odd that he didn't know who he was or how to practically function without someone else telling him was to do; and the times he would try to grow up and make choices for himself, they would backfire and half a city would die because of it. Being used was a safer option for him and everyone else, even if sometimes he didn't want it that way.

Asuka's leaning down, head in between his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin softly- making sure she wouldn't leave any hickies. She pauses, a small sound leaving her throat when Shinji's hips thrust upwards in response.

"Shinji,"

Their lips meet and for a second, Shinji thinks that someone might think it change that they kiss- considering they say that's, like, the "number one rule of a friends with benefits relationship", right? But, God, making out is fucking great. He's got her bottom lip in between his teeth when they finally pull away, urging another breathless noise from her throat.

That's another thing. Asuka never made too much noise, which was often convenient so they wouldn't get caught; however, Shinji loved moans and noises, ect., and he longed to have the redhead moaning and screaming so much that she wouldn't even be able to talk the next day. But that was gonna be real hard to do since Asuka was so keen on keeping control between them. He didn't mind, truthfully, if she did have control but the thing was was that he _so_ got off on her getting off, on her sounds, knowing that she was using him to get off.

And it didn't really feel like she was enjoying herself as much as she could- that she wasn't getting the pleasure he could give her.

Either way, she still came sooner than she did later, gripping his hair in her hands and tense above him. Watching her cum had him grabbing her hips and giving one last thrust into her before he came himself. She leaned down, kissing him slowly as a thank you- he assumed, anyways.

God, if anything he wanted to thank her.


End file.
